warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Masacre en el Santuario
La masacre en el santuario es un modo de juego sin fin presentado en la . Similar a las misiones de supervivencia, los jugadores deben luchar en escenarios cerrados y generadas aleatoriamente que contienen un tipo aleatorio de enemigos generados constantemente. Los jugadores se encuentran encerrados en una gran sala con un escenario al azar en cada zona. Para poder avanzar a través de las zonas, los jugadores deben mantener la eficiencia acabando con enemigos constantemente, y luego entrar en un conducto de datos al final de la zona antes de que el tiempo límite acabe. La facción a la que los jugadores se enfrentan también se selecciona al azar al entrar en una nueva zona. Los jugadores deben de haber completado la aventura "el nuevo extraño" para acceder a este modo de juego. Para comenzar, los jugadores deben hablar con Céfalon Simaris en su Santuario (Céfalon Simaris) en cualquier repetidor o seleccionar Masacre en el Santuario o en la ventana de sindicatos en el navegador del orbitador. 20180421183751 1.jpg|El santuario (Céfalon Simaris) de Céfalon Simaris Pantalla de sindicatos en el navegador.jpg|Ventana de sindicatos en el menú de navegación del Orbitador Mecánicas Los jugadores deben entrar en un conducto de datos y mantener la eficiencia acabando con los enemigos que se generan, cada vez con más nivel y en mayor cantidad. Cada enemigo asesinado contribuye a la eficiencia. Las unidades Eximus aportan más que los enemigos normales. Cada zona dura 2 minutos y 30 segundos. Cuando una zona se completa, Simaris abre un conducto de datos a una nueva zona con enemigos distintos y de más nivel. El conducto se cierra luego de 30 segundos. Los jugadores que no entraron en él antes de que acabe terminarán la misión y podrán reclamar sus recompensas. Terminología *'Zonas': el equivalente de una "oleada", "ronda". **Cada 2 zonas se consigue una recompensa. *'Conducto de datos': Portales que conectan una zona con la siguiente *'Eficiencia': Medio para mantener abierto un conducto. Si la eficiencia llega a 0%, la misión termina. La velocidad a la que disminuye la eficiencia aumenta a medida que se avanza en las zonas. **'Estímulo de eficiencia': Objetos que se pueden recoger para aumentar la eficiencia en un 10%. Al principio, aparecen 4 estímulos de eficiencia. El número va decayendo a medida que se avanza en las zonas hasta que dejan de aparecer en la zona 15. Reglas Simaris tiene sus propias reglas para su experimento. Las reglas especiales son las siguientes: * La barra de herramientas, los espectros y los gestos se encuentran deshabilitados. ** Helios puede escanear a los enemigos si tiene instalado y un escáner del códice equipado. * Los enemigos no dejan caer recursos ni mods pero sí munición y orbes de salud y energía. * No aparecen contenedores de recursos. ** Sin embargo, en algunos escenarios aparecen armarios que pueden ser abiertos con o . De todos modos, los armarios siguen la misma regla que los enemigos con la excepción de que pueden dejar orbes de afinidad. * El Armario generador de MOA se genera en su correspondiente escenario y genera el MOA onda de choque. * Al pasar por un conducto de datos, las pasivas, habilidades de warframes, multiplicador de combo y energía se reinicia. La munición se recupera al 100%. ** Aumentar la energía total con mods no aumenta la cantidad de energía que se tiene al pasar de zona. ** pierde 4 acumulaciones de mutación. ** pierde aproximadamente 300 escombros. ** El daño acumulado de de se reduce en un 30%. * En lugar de aparecer al azar, los orbes de convergencia se consiguen automáticamente al iniciar una nueva zona después de la primera. El potenciador del orbe de convergencia escala hasta 16x. * Hay una probabilidad del 20% de que aparezca un peligro ambiental aleatorio al inicio de cada zona. * Los enemigos comienzan a nivel 20 - 30. El nivel va aumentando gradualmente hasta llegar al nivel 80 - 100 en la zona 15, 110 - 130 en la zona 20 y 130 - 150 en la zona 25. * Las tablas de clasificación están disponibles en función del puntaje general de la Masacre en el Santuario y la Masacre en el Santuario élite que Simaris restablecerá semanalmente. Masacre en el Santuario élite Cada semana Céfalon Simaris simulará una secuencia predeterminada de escenarios y ejemplares élite. Este masacre no es para el tiempo libre, ya que los enemigos son más fuertes y las recompensas de Céfalon Simaris para sus datos élite premian su esfuerzo. * Se necesita un warframe de nivel 30 para poder entrar. * Los enemigos comienzan a nivel 60 - 70 y aumenta gradualmente hasta llegar al nivel 150 - 180 en la zona 15, 200 - 220 en la zona 20 y 250 - 280 en la zona 25. * El drenaje de eficiencia consigue su valor máximo en la zona 15. * Si se utiliza la cuarta habilidad del warframe dos veces en menos de 10 segundos quedará bloqueada durante 15 segundos y no podrá ser utilizada. ** Las habilidades canalizadas se cuentan sólo cuando se activan. * Otras habilidades que se utilicen con mucha frecuencia (por ejemplo, de ) quedarán bloqueadas durante 10 segundos. Recompensas Las recompensas se otorgan por cada 2 zonas completadas exitosamente en una rotación de AABC tanto en la Masacre en el Santuario y la Masacre en el Santuario élite. La recompensa se recibe antes de entrar al conducto. *2 Zonas = Rotación A *4 Zonas = Rotación A *6 Zonas = Rotación B *8 Zonas = Rotación C Historial de actualizaciones Cambios y arreglos para Gauss *La batería ya no sera drenada durante el teletransporte entre zonas de la Masacre en el Santuario. *Se corrigieron los casos en los que los enemigos no se movían en lugar de atacar al jugador la en Masacre en el Santuario.. * Se corrigió el efecto de sonido del portal de Masacre en el Santuario. * Se corrigió un error que crasheaba el juego al cambiar de zonas en la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se corrigió un error que cerraba el juego. * Se corrigió un error que ocurría al realizar una migración de anfitrión. * Se corrigió que los asesinatos del Gemelo celestial de Wukong no aumentaban la eficiencia de la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se corrigió un error que dificultaba la movilidad de Titania al tener activada Alas afiladas dentro de la Masacre en el Santuario. * Ahora hay una probabilidad de tener el escenario de Vay Hek en la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se corrigió un error que cerraba el juego cuando ocurría una migración de anfitrión en la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se corrigió un error que generaba una pantalla de carga eterna cuando ocurría una migración de anfitrión en la Masacre en el Santuario. *Onslaught mission Credits are now rewarded every 2 successful Zones. This eliminates being able to achieve free Credits in the initial spawn room by letting the timer run out. *Fixed excessively tiled floor material in the Grineer Asteroid Onslaught tile. *Fixed crashes that could occur when leaving Onslaught due to Warframe abilities still being active when Zone gets destroyed. *Removed Kuria’s from Onslaught tiles since Simaris does not allow the use of gear in the Sanctuary. *Sahasa Kubrows can no longer dig up Resources in Onslaught. *Fixed several Host migration issues in Onslaught. *Fixed a Lua Onslaught tile having doors that appeared unlocked due to incorrect materials. *Fixed End of Mission rank being A- when aborting before a Zone has been completed. Cambios de equilibrio de la Masacre en el Santuario: Las experiencias y los datos de los jugadores determinaron que la escala del enemigo estaba rota y no era coherente con los modos de juego fuera de la masacre. Una lectura más descriptiva y profunda se puede ver aquí: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/950011-sanctuary-onslaught-difficulty-changes/ *'Élite:' Disminución del nivel de las enemigos, con la zona 1 comenzando en el nivel 60-70 y alcanzando un máximo de nivel 150-180 una vez que llegue a la zona 15 (en lugar de la zona 10). *'Élite:' Se eliminó el multiplicador de daños adicional para enemigos de mayor nivel. * El drenaje de eficiencia aumenta de manera más agresiva entre las zonas 10-20 en cualquier modo. * La generación de estímulos de eficiencia no aparecerá más allá de la zona 15 en cualquiera de los modos. Cambios generales de la Masacre en el Santuario: * ¡Los planos de Khora han sido eliminados de las recompensas élite y reemplazados por reliquias Axi (Radiantes). Otras reliquias se han movido alrededor de las rotaciones para que quepan: ¡consulte nuestro sitio de tablas desplegables para ver las información al completo! ;Rotación A 400 Endo (9.48%) Reliquia Lith T1 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith N3 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith Z1 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith B2 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith C2 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith H2 (Radiante) (9.48%) Reliquia Lith S7 (Radiante) (9.48%) Receptor de Lato Vándalo (2.01%) Escena del abismo de la fortaleza Kuva (4.42%) Escena del balcón de Lua (4.42%) Reliquia Meso N5 (Radiante) (4.42%) Reliquia Meso O2 (Radiante) (4.42%) Reliquia Meso G1 (Radiante) (4.42%) ;Rotación B Fragmento sintético de Eidolon (15.18%) 400 Endo (15.18%) Reliquia Meso T1 (Radiante) (15.18%) Reliquia Meso T2 (Radiante) (15.18%) Cañón de Braton Vándalo (15.18%) Receptor de la Braton Vándalo (5.53%) Plano de Lato Vándalo (2.01%) Reliquia Neo S7 (Radiante) (5.53%) Reliquia Neo K1 (Radiante) (5.53%) Reliquia Neo B4 (Radiante) (5.53%) ;Rotación C 750 Endo (18.97%) Reliquia Neo M1 (Radiante) (18.97%) Reliquia Neo Z1 (Radiante) (18.97%) Reliquia Neo B2 (Radiante) (18.97%) Culata de Braton Vándalo Stock (2.46%) Plano de Braton Vándalo (2.01%) Cañón de Lato Vándalo (2.46%) Florecimiento peculiar (2.46%) Reliquia Axi A3 (Radiante) (2.46%) Reliquia Axi E2 (Radiante) (2.46%) Reliquia Axi H3 (Radiante) (2.46%) Reliquia Axi N5 (Radiante) (2.46%) Reliquia Axi O2 (Radiante) (2.46%) Reliquia Axi K2 (Radiante) (2.46%) * Se eliminó el requisito de necesitar un warframe de rango 30 para entrar a la Masacre en el Santuario, pero sige presente como requisito para entrar en modo élite. * Ciertos zonas de la masacre ahora tienen un 20% de posibilidades de tener un riesgo ambiental. * El aumento de enemigos engendrados en el conjunto de escenario ciudad de gas corpus y en el escenario fortaleza Grineer de la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se revertió la adición de más tipos de Grineer, Corpus y especímenes infestados. Se realizarán más pruebas para estas muestras y se agregarán en otro momento. * Se eliminaron más teselas que conducían a problemas de navegación de muestras. * Se eliminaron los armarios y contenedores físicos del escenario del vacío. * Se eliminó la línea Simaris que se refiere a "camaradas" cuando el conducto se está cerrando para eliminar la posibilidad de hacer referencia a otros jugadores cuando se ejecuta solo. * Aparecerá un mensaje que indica que debes tener un warframe de rango 30 (Elite) y has completado la aventura "el nuevo extraño" al seleccionar la Masacre en el Santuario si no cumples con esos requisitos. Correcciones de la Masacre en el Santuario: * Correcciones hacia fallos al ingresar a un conducto. * Se corrigió la reincorporación justo antes de que el conducto se materialice y puede evitar que se reproduzca. * Se corrigió que la invulnerabilidad no se aplicaba/ eliminaba correctamente en varios escenarios de saltar a través del conducto con el operador. * Se corrigieron algunos escenarios con peligros permanentes de incendio debido a los barriles explosivos. * Se corrigió el conducto inicial que no se muestra del tamaño correcto para los clientes. * Se agregaron más tipos de Grineer, Corpus y especímenes infestados. * Se reacondicionó el escenario del Vacío añadiendo más zonas de generación y mejorando la navegación de los enemigos a través del escenario. * Se corrigió una pérdida de funcionalidad al intentar lanzar la masacre con un waframe de menor rango a 30. * Corregida la transición del conducto FX reiniciando si ingresas al mismo durante los últimos 5 segundos donde la pantalla ya se está desvaneciendo automáticamente a blanco. * Ahora dan recompensas de zona en el momento en que aparece el portal del conducto en lugar de requerir que pase al menos un jugador. * Se corrigió un bloqueo como resultado de un conducto que se cerraba en la masacre. * Se corrigió una pantalla blanca permanente si un jugador revive durante el cambio de zona. * Se corrigieron los problemas con el tiempo que aún pasaba cuando se jugaba en solo y se detenía el juego. * Se corrigió una pérdida de funcionalidad que podría ocurrir durante las transiciones de zona. * Corregido "Oleada completada" que aparece en el "Fin de misión". * Arreglo potencial para la "pared blanca de niebla" que permanecería entre zonas. * Posible solución para la generación inicial de conducto. * Se corrigieron los problemas con los efectos de sonido faltantes en el modo de juego masacre. * Se corrigió el botón "Repetir la última misión" que no funciona con los modos de juego masacre. * Se corrigieron los clientes que no recibían recompensas después de que la misión de masacre finalizara debido a una migración de host fallida. * Posible solución para un punto muerto que podría ocurrir entre zonas. * Se corrigieron muchos bloqueos comunes con la Masacre en el Santuario, ¡aún faltan más! * Se corrigieron las transmisiones de la bandeja de entrada que faltaban en Simaris: grabó un video-selfie para todos ustedes, pero olvidó adjuntarlo antes. * Se eliminó la sala más grande del galeón Grineer ya que IA tenía problemas con ella. * Se arregló un exploit en el que los hosts que se ejecutaban (intencionadamente) a baja velocidad de fotogramas podían hacer que el temporizador de misión se ejecutara muy despacio. * Correcciones para asegurar que el temporizador de la misión haga una pausa una vez que todos los enemigos hayan sido eliminados y los jugadores estén esperando que aparezca el portal. * Se solucionó un problema para los clientes al realizar la transición a través del portal, lo que podría ocasionar que los clientes no oyeran música. * Arreglo potencial para ser enviado de vuelta a la habitación anterior al caer en el pozo inmediatamente después del uso del conducto. * Se corrigieron los problemas con los enemigos se generaban del nivel de ataque del escenario. * Se solucionó el problema con los enemigos que se estancaban en ciertas zonas. * Se corrigieron los problemas en el escenario luna orokin con la generación y atascos de los enemigos. * Se corrigieron más casos de fallos provocados al unirse a las misiones de Masacre en el Santuario en progreso. * Se corrigieron los bloqueos por problemas de tiempo que es más probable que sucedan en ordenadores más lentos. * Se corrigió la generación de enemigos después de la migración del host. * Se corrigió el drenaje del medidor de eficiencia mientras se esperaban los efectos de transición del portal. * Mejoras de eficiencia fijas no se rastrean correctamente cuando el escuadrón se divide entre diferentes zonas. * Los conductos ahora se cierran automáticamente 30 segundos después de su aparición. Si pasa demasiado tiempo para llegar al conducto, se le extraerá automáticamente con su botín intacto. Este es también nuestro mecanismo de extracción previsto para aquellos que no desean continuar, ¡simplemente quédate atrás! * Mejora de los infestados al agregar más puntos de generación en el escenario de Derrelicto para la masacre (que se encuentra con más frecuencia en la zona 17 de la rotación élite de esta semana). * Se ha mejorado el número de enemigos en los escenarios de asteroides en las masacres. * Se eliminó un escenario de Corpus infestado y un escenario de la torre de Orokin que contenía botines no recuperables en la Masacre en el Santuario. * Se eliminó una barra blanca en la pantalla "Fin de la misión" por el resumen de la Masacre en el Santuario en el panel "TOTAL". * Se corrigió un bloqueo que podía ocurrir al unirse a una masacre en progreso. * Correcciones para los jugadores que obtienen una pantalla blanca después de saltar a través de un conducto. * Se corrigió la oscuridad de la iluminación del Warframe cuando se estaba sobre plataformas rotas en el escenario de masacre antes de entrar al conducto. * Se corrigió una iluminación muy oscura en el escenario Derrelicto Orokin. * Se corrigió el puntaje de oleada total de la Masacre en el Santuario que muestra un valor incorrecto después de las dos primeras zonas. * Corregida la música de la Masacre en el Santuario que no se reproducía para los clientes. * Se eliminó el escenario de la sala de rompecabezas de Lua. Dada la lógica de generación, esta sería una repetición dramática más allá de nuestra rareza prevista. * Se eliminó un conjunto de escenarios del laboratorio submarino Grineer. Las masificaciones de agua sumergibles no funcionan en el Santuario. * Se eliminaron las cajas que arrojaban despojos; ahora se reemplaza con un 100% de simulación de consumo de hierba alimentada con hierba estándar. * La pantalla "Fin de la misión" ahora muestra "Resumen de la Masacre en el Santuario élite" cuando juegas el modo élite. * Se corrigió una gran cantidad de fallos relacionadas con migraciones de host, conductos, etc. * Se corrigieron los conductos que no se generaban si se producía una migración de host. * Se reparó el HUD de la Masacre en el Santuario en el idioma del host. * Se corrigió la probabilidad de que los clientes se quedaran atrapados con la habilidad Pacificadora de Mesa activa si caían en un pozo. * Se corrigió la falta de transición FX de los conductos y la persistencia de la pantalla blanca si se alejaba del mismo a medida que se generaba este. * Se corrigió la introducción de la transmisión de Simaris que no se reproducía para los clientes cuando se cargaban inicialmente. * Se corrigió la transmisión de fin de misión de Simaris incorrecta al completar entre 3 y 5 zonas. * Se corrigieron los marcos de las puertas faltantes en el escenario Orokin. *Introducido. }} Multimedia thumb|center|335 px Véase también * Céfalon Simaris en:Sanctuary Onslaught Categoría:Misión Categoría:Actualización 22